


Since You Left

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Josie is a mess without Penelope, Josie misses Penelope, Penelope and Josie - Freeform, it's fluffy, it's funny, it's sad, posie - Freeform, set after 1x14, soft Josie for Penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Josie deals with Penelope's absence alone. One night when Josie breaks down, she is suddenly not alone anymore.





	Since You Left

**Author's Note:**

> This One Shot is set after 1x14.
> 
> (I didn't proofread so lf there are any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know)
> 
> Kudos and comments would be amazing.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven  
> Enjoy.

"Oops.", Josie said to no one particular as she was walking through the empty school and stumbled over her feet, catching her balance with putting her hand on the wall.

It was one of the days where Dorian, Emma and Alaric allowed the students to actually enjoy live in Mystic Falls and took them out for a day away from the Boarding School. 

Josie had pretended to be sick and when M.G wanted to stay with her, Josie had only given him a look and the vampire had backed out.

Since one week, since Penelope had left the school, the people who actually noticed Josie, started avoiding her. 

Rafael was all up on Hope, Hope and Landon were working on their relationship, Lizzie and Hope hung out and had became best friends, Alaric was dealing with the merge instead of looking after Josie (Josie took it as the usual Alaric just not caring for his daughter, which was actually a Lizzie character trait) and M.G?

M.G tried his best to take care of Josie but even he distanced himself from his best friend when Josie's behaviour became unbearable.

Josie took one more sip from the bottle of..she had no idea what she was drinking but it helped her to feel better.

It helped her to ease the pain that Penelope's absence was causing her.

Josie had found the bottle in Alaric's office while she was searching for a number or anything else Penelope had left because the brunette couldn't reach out to her number anymore.

The heartbroken brunette took more sips from the bottle as she continued her drunk journey through the school.

"Wow!", Josie yelled excitedly with what she spotted on the wall next to the trophy cabinet that included some cups they had managed to win with the Salvatore Stallions.

Josie whistled as she titled her head and looked up at the pictures, all gathered in one big frame.

Above the pictures was a header that said ''Salvatore School's First Funfair'.

Josie grinned when she realized that Emma had managed to finally get the pictures.

After almost a year.

Last year, when there was a funfair in town for a few days, Lizzie had begged Alaric to allow the students to go there and he had given in when Caroline also thought it would be fun. 

It had been a fun day. 

In fact Josie didn't remember the last time she had felt that alive. 

Penelope and her, who had been friends during that time, had used every attraction that was there, even the ones that moved fast.

Penelope had taken care of Josie, who always had to puke after using the flatrides.

The raven haired witch had never complained about Josie not being able to overcome the sickness she always felt from those things. 

Penelope had held her hair back and had even wiped Josie's mouth on a shirt that belonged to her favorite band which she had won from one of the games there.

It was also the day, that Josie was sure she was in love with Penelope. 

It was also the day they had became a couple.

Penelope had kissed Josie when the fireworks went off and Josie had never felt happier.

Josie put the bottle on the ground, looked up again and searched for a picture that would include her.

Shocked and blushing, Josie realized that she was in 50% of the pictures. But not alone. Penelope was with her in them.

One picture showed, Penelope and Josie on the rollercoaster, the other showed them holding the last two cotton candy and laughing at a pouting M.G looking at them, another one showed them holding hands as they walked through the travelling funfair ready to explore more attractions.

There were many other moment captured between them but two in particular caused Josie's eyes to burn.

One picture showed their first kiss.

The other picture showed how Penelope had wrapped her arms around Josie's waist, holding her, as both looked up happily to the fireworks.

Josie turned away from the wall, grabbed the bottle and walked as fast as she could away. Sobs escaped her lips, her vision became blurry and Josie just couldn't do it anymore.

She broke down in the middle of the entrance hall and began sobbing.

Memory after memory of Penelope and her during that day at the travelling funfair, when they were dating, when they were broken up, when Penelope had left the school, were stabbing her right now.

"Josie?", a voice asked in disbelief.

Josie thought it was the alcohol in her system and she didn't bother to look around.

But then she heard foot steps, as if someone was running and she looked up.

Penelope.

Penelope was standing in front of her.

Josie swallowed and she blinked, not sure if this was real.

"Did you fall? Are you hurt?", Penelope asked, now kneeling next to Josie, looking at her concerned.

"You are here.", Josie managed to say.

"Josie, are you drunk?", Penelope asked when she noticed the almost empty bottle.

"I am, because you can't be here...you.."

Josie didn't continue her sentence and she reached her hand out to touch Penelope's face.

"Fuck.", Josie mumbed in disbelief, when she felt the soft skin and Penelope smiled.

"You are real."

"And you are drunk.", Penelope pointed out.

"Let's go to my dorm. I am not in the mood to see your sister."

"Lizzie is not here. No one is.", Josie explained, as she threw her arm over Penelope's shoulder, who helped her to walk.

"What about your stuff?", Josie asked and looked at the suitcase and the bag that was scattered in the hallway, meaning Penelope had dropped them when she had seen Josie sobbing.

"We are witches, Josie. One spell and they are in my dorm.", Penelope reminded her.

"Magic.", Josie whispered in Penelope's ear, causing the other witch to have goosebumps and giggled.

"I have never seen you drunk till now.", Penelope realized as she walked upstairs with the wasted girl in her arm.

"That is because you have never left me before.", Josie answered

Before Penelope could say anything, Josie added something.

"Except you did but at least you were still here."

"I am back.", Penelope revealed.

"I actually never left."

"Huh?", Josie let out while Penelope and her entered the dorm.

"My parents cancelled the plans to expand the company to Europe."

"Wait, where else have you been the whole time?", Josie asked, her voice sounded upset.

"New Orleans, my home.", Penelope answered, after she gently laid Josie down on the matress.

"Since one week you have been home?!", Josie screamed with anger.

Not bothered by her ex girlfriends outburst, Penelope snapped two times with her fingers.

The bed had sheets again and Josie wore one of Penelope's pajamas, her outfit was folded on the chair next to the nightstand.

"I needed distance, Josie.", Penelope sighed and then she sat down on the edge of her bed.

Josie had crossed her arms, was pouting and was looking at the wall instead of Penelope.

"This one was you favorite pajamas of mine to wear, right?", Penelope asked softly.

Josie looked down at herself and she smiled, confirming Penelope's question.

"You still look so cute wearing it."

"Do you know what I have been going through since you left?!", Josie yelled, not giving in to Penelope's soft talks.

"Josie, what do you want me to do? I am here, you don't want me here. I am leaving, you want me here."

Josie shrugged and continued to pout like a small child.

"What does my beautiful ex girlfriend want?", Penelope asked one more time, her voice gentle and so was her thumb that brushed over Josie's cheek.

"I want to cuddle.", Josie mumbled.

"You sure you won't scream at me when you wake up all sober in my arms?", Penelope asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't. I will kiss you."

"Wait.."

Penelope pulled out her phone, unlocked it and reached it to Josie.

""You sure you won't scream at me when you wake up all sober in my arms?", Penelope repeated.

"I won't. I will kiss you.", Josie repeated not realizing that Penelope had recorded her.

"Okay, Miss Saltzman. I will remind you of this in the morning.", Penelope let Josie know.

Josie watched Penelope, getting up from the bed and lifting up her shirt. To Josie's dissapointment Penelope didn't take it off, she was too exhausted after the hours inside of the car and she snapped with her fingers.

"You ruined the show.", Josie whined when Penelope scooted next to her under the blanket.

"Oh, JoJo. I will have so much fun with you in the morning.", Penelope grinned as she tucked a loose hair strand behind Josie's ear.

"Morning sex with you...I missed it."

Penelope laughed at this confession of her drunk ex girlfriend and she reached to her phone to record it but when she faced Josie, the drunk girl had fallen asleep.

Penelope put her phone back on the nightstand, mumbled a spell to close the door and turn the light off. 

Carefully, Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie, and Josie snuggled up to her.

"I am happy that you are back.", Josie mumbled, still awake but just too exhausted to keep her eyes open.

"Me too, JoJo.", Penelope admitted.

Penelope placed a long kiss on Josie's forehead and the ex girlfriends drifted off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
